Mixing it up
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots between every flock member including Fang's new flock. Everything from Fax, Eggy Niggy, Nazzy and all those normal ones, to Holla, Dar, Maden, Nudget and many more! Read to find out who makes the best couples!
1. Chapter 1: Della

**Ella's POV**

"Max, please can we talk about this?" He was at it again, I don't know why he kept trying, Max was long gone.

"I'm busy" she said shutting the door in his face once again.

He sighed and hung his head. I felt a pang of pity for him, I could see the pain on his face from where I was hiding under the staircase, looking up through the wooden bars at him. I'm getting ahead of myself. See this is what happened:

Max, my wonderful big sister who I only found out about nearly three years ago and who is also a hybrid with wings, came into my life, with her and her merry band of mutants including Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

About two years ago Max and Fang started dating and fell hopelessly in love. But Dylan was created to be her perfect other half and couldn't help but love her.

Then about a year and a half ago Fang left. Just one day wrote a note to the flock and disappeared without a trace. Max was destroyed. She lost the will to even live properly. Her and the rest of the flock came to live with me and my mum.

Finally after about 6 months of kindness and loving from Dylan, Max began to pull herself together and her and Dylan started dating.

But about 2 months ago Fang came back. He grovelled and begged the flock to take him back. Personally when I saw him I tried to beat him to death with a very large book.

Max was the first to forgive him, and probably the only one. It was barely two weeks after Fang was back Max and him began dating again.

Fang told her how Dylan had convinced him to leave and Max dropped Dylan straight away, not giving him a chance to explain. I think all she needed was a reason to do it.

Her and Fang have been all over each other since. Max paid attention to no one else, she was long gone from caring about the rest of us.

I recently turned 15, Max, Dylan, Fang and Iggy are all 17, Nudge is 15, Gazzy is 11 and Angel is 9.

since Fang came back nothing had been the same. We barely ever saw Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy lived in an apartment about an hour away where he went to school and soon will be joining the police force. No one thought Iggy would make it, but after A LOT of tests, the police eventually agreed to let him in when he finished school, even with his blindness he was better than all the other cops and they couldn't fault him.

Gazzy also went to school and mostly lived with Iggy. As an 11 year old Gazzy had no idea what he wanted to be, all he knew was he just wanted to be with his best friend. Gazzy came home now and again to visit us, but Iggy's only visited once since Fang came back.

Angel doesn't go to school, but she spends a lot of time with mum at work, mostly just to get away.

Nudge comes to school with me and is in my class.

Dylan has a part time job at R.D.A. It's a horse riding club for orphans and kids with disabilities. Iggy goes and helps out on Wednesdays, when there are three certain kids that go there Wednesdays, and they're all blind. I see Iggy now and again there when I go out with Dylan to get away from the house after school, but Iggy is usually finishing up as I'm arriving.

Iggy and I used to date but we decided to stay friends and see what the future held if any of this blew over, but I doubt anything was going to happen.

* * *

So where was I? Oh yes!

Dylan slowly made his way down the stairs and stopped once he got to the bottom.

"Ella, I can see you" he said and I mumbled to myself, I always forgot he had super eyesight.

"Just looking for my contacts" I lied smiling weakly and he rolled his eyes.

"You don't wear contacts" he said.

"That's because I lost them duh" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"You'd make a good spy, if you weren't spying on highly sensed ninja mutants" he said and I grinned.

"So, still not giving up?" I said awkwardly and he frowned.

"I just want things to be ok between us. I know we'll never get back together, but I just want to be friends or at least tell my side of the story" he said and my heart filled for sorrow for him.

"Max is a different person now, you can't help that, she's long gone" I said sadly.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"Well I lost Max, a girl I've known for like two years and dated. But you, you lost a sister" he said sympathetically.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"Wanna go somewhere?" He asked.

"Somewhere?" I asked suspiciously and he grinned.

We headed outside and he stopped. He snapped open his wings and took off into the sky. He was almost as fast as Max and was soon out of my sight.

"You know I can't fly right!" I shouted into the sky, knowing he could probably hear me.

I heard a whoosh and before I had time to turn around to see what it was I was knocked off my feet. I yelled in surprise as the ground moved away from me and got smaller as I was lifted up higher. I looked up into Dylan's smiling turquoise eyes.

"Jerk" I hissed slapping him lightly in the chest and he laughed. He held me in his arms bridal style as we flew up higher.

"You might want to hold on" he said.

"What? You think you might drop me?" I half joked.

"It's possible" he said seriously and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and he laughed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, just enjoy the ride" he smiled.

We stopped flying up now and were at a steady level. We weren't as high as a plane or anything because though Dylan had special lungs to breath up there, I was still human and I was glad he remembered. I looked down at the world below me. To be completely honest, I wasn't a big fan on heights, but I never told anyone that especially with what my 'family' was like. They had to drug me to get on planes, but right now I was completely calm, I felt safe.

I looked over Dylan's shoulder as his 10 feet wings gracefully moving up and down. They were light brown, almost a honey colour at the top, and slowly got darker brown down the wings until the tips of his wings were black. They were by far the most beautiful of the flock's wings.

I followed his wings to his shoulders, they were wide and strong. I looked up into his face. His skin was tanned, not like Fang who was olive-skinned, it was like the tan those hot Californian surfer boys in movies had. His hair was a dark blonde, with a few lighter bits that were honey coloured, it was shaggy and fell a bit over his eyes. His eyes were turquoise, much like the Caribbean.

I noticed he had seen me looking and was looking at me with a small amused smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just wondering why Max would let a guy like you go" I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

"Hold on" he grinned and bomb dived.

I tightened my grip and held on for dear life, my stomach getting left behind as we plummeted to the earth. He pulled up before we hit the ground and gently landed.

"Ella, you can let go now" he laughed.

"Am I dead?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"Your very much alive" he chuckled.

I opened my eyes and noticed he was standing firmly on the ground, his wings were away and he held me in his arms, I had a death grip around his neck.

"Sorry" I said letting go and he put me on my feet.

"It's cool" he grinned and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So where are we?" I asked looking around at well, nothing but trees.

"Follow me" he said leading me through a thicket of bush.

We came out the other side and I gasped. A river flowed through a grassed open area and there was a small waterfall.

"Wow Dylan" I said walking around, wide eyed

. "Just a small place I found" he shrugged.

"It's beautiful" I whispered.

"Your beautiful" he said quietly and I looked at him.

"Well you are Ella, and I don't think you get told enough. When was the last time you went out with your friends?" he asked laying down in the grass and I laid beside him.

"Umm" I said trying to remember.

"You don't think we haven't noticed? Ever since we came to live with you, you don't go out, you barely have any friends and the ones you do you haven't talked to in months properly" he said softly, looking at me. There was no point denying it, he was right.

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not a normal girl" I said.

"Normal? You're completely normal" he scoffed.

"Ok, what other teen girls do you know that has a sister with wings and all her friends are the same, oh and has a talking dog?" I asked and he gave me a look that was like 'touché.'

"And maybe I don't want to be normal. You guys are all the friends I need" I said.

"What about, you know, guys?" he said awkwardly.

"Uhh what?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Well since we got here the only guy you've ever dated is Iggy, you should get out, meet a nice guy" he said.

"What's the point?" I sighed. Like I could ever let them in. They couldn't know anything about me or my family.

"Ella you're beautiful, funny, smart, and just amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you, so why won't you let them?" He asked.

"Them? There aren't exactly guys lining up to date me. I'm a social outcast at school, a freak" I said and he laughed.

"You're a freak?" he laughed harder and I smiled, remembering who I was talking to.

"Well I'm a freak of freaks" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I wasn't even born, I was created, a copy. So I'm a freak of the freaks" he said.

Before I knew what I was doing I laced my fingers with his. He squeezed my hand and it sent shivers down my spine.

"You're not a freak Dylan. You're a wonderfully kind hearted guy who any girl would die to have" I told him.

"Then how come the one girl I want doesn't even notice me?" he asked rolling onto his side to face me and I did the same.

"Max is complicated and stupid like that" I told him.

"I wasn't talking about Max" he said.

"Oh?" I asked, confused.

As long as I had known Dylan he had only had eyes for Max. A few people flicked through my mind. Nudge? Some girls who worked at R.D.A and just loved Dylan?

"She's the most beautiful girl I know. She's funny, quirky, smart and lively and has one hell of a spark" he smiled. That defiantly sounded like Nudge or even one of the girls at R.D.A, Stacy I think.

I felt my heart drop. Was it possible I was falling for Dylan? Well he was a wonderful guy, so great in every way. I gave him a smile and with a heavy heart tried to act happy for him.

"She sounds great. You should go for it, I seriously doubt she could resist you" I said.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Definitely" I smiled.

He let go of my hand and it felt cold, I wanted it back.

He brushed my cheek and leant in. His lips brushed mine and my heart jumped, skipping a beat. He pressed down and kissed me, I responded and kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2: Fudge

**Nudge's POV**

I couldn't breathe. My whole body had shut down and I think the only thing that was keeping me alive was Iggy's presence in front of me waiting for an answer.

"Nudge?" Iggy asked.

"Nope nothing" I lied.

"Ok" he sighed relief and left.

My legs collapsed from under me and I fell on the bed, kicking my leg to keep me on it and I crawled up in a ball. Max had taught us to be strong and never cry, but nothing had prepared us for this.

Iggy had come into my room and asked me to take a look at the back of his neck coz it was itchy, and sure enough I lifted his hair and bright as day was a barcode tattooed into his skin.

I didn't know what to say and before I could think I had lied to him.

Tears poured down my face. I couldn't just let him die. He had so much to live for. We had moved in with Max's mum and Ella, the world was saved, we were starting school, Iggy was fitting in, him and Ella had just started dating. Everything was perfect.

"Don't do this. Don't do this to him. Don't you dare take him away from us!" I hissed at the ceiling, praying if there was a God he was listening.

"Iggy is a good guy. He saved you bloody world, you made him blind, your ruined his life, the most you can do is let him keep living it!" I cried.

This couldn't be happening.

**Fang's POV**

I couldn't breathe. I was really going to do this. I was going through with it and I couldn't back out.

"Max, we need to talk" I said trying to act emotionless as she looked up at me with those sharp brown eyes.

"Ok" she said.

"Somewhere privet" I added and she nodded and we headed to her room.

"What's up?" She asked sitting down on her bed.

"I think we should break up" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want to keep dating" I sighed.

"Why? Don't you love me?" She asked jumping up.

"I do Max, just not in that way" I said, keeping my voice calm and quiet.

"But were supposed to be together" she said, her voice breaking but no tears.

"Exactly" I said and she just looked confused.

"I think that's one of the reasons I let this happen is because I assumed that's how it was supposed to be. Two best friends that have known each other since birth and always been together and all that, finally fall in love and live happily ever after. Well I thought that would be our story, that's how it's supposed to be right? Well it just isn't. And I can't play that role" I said, shocked I had actually said it.

"Typical. We're together and you can never be emotional and honest with me until be break up" she snapped.

"Don't bullshit me. You know you liked it when you think of me as you strong emotionless rock. I'm your shadow, your robot. You liked me being like that, but that's not me" I said.

"Not you? Are you even listening to yourself Fang? Of course that's you and your kidding yourself if you're thinking otherwise" she snapped, storming out and taking off into the sky.

I watched her go, and for once I felt free, like a big weight had been lifted.

**Nudge's POV**

It'd been a week since I had found out about Iggy. I hadn't told anyone yet. How can you tell someone that their best friend and practically brother, has a death sentence? All week I had been quiet, kept to myself and breaking down in tears randomly.

I was locked in a stall in the girl's bathroom. I had been in health when the teacher mentioned something about expiration dates and I burst into tears and ran out.

So here I was rocking back and forth, tears pouring down my face in a toilet stall.

I finally cleaned myself up and left the bathroom and noticed it was lunch time.

"There she is" I heard someone say and looked around to see about 6 girls from my class heading my way.

"Need a tissue freak" one of the girls sneered and the rest laughed.

I tried to ignore them but they started pushing me around.

"Leave me alone" I said, not in the mood to be tough, I was too depressed.

"Or what? You're going to go cry to your inbreed family?" One girl said, literally spitting in my face.

They pushed me into walls; I felt my skin bruising and some blood seep out as the brick walls scratched me. I don't think I could have fought back even if I wanted to.

"Hey" someone called and I didn't even look up to see who it was. I was slumped down against the wall but I heard the girls run off.

I felt someone pick me up but I didn't look, I didn't care.

"Nudge?" someone asked and I finally looked up.

"Are you ok?" Fang asked.

He had carried me out of school and to a park near it, I didn't even notice.

"Fang?" I asked softly.

"It's ok, I'm here" he said and I just started crying again. He just held me until I finished.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked.

I felt safe in his arms as I looked up into his dark eyes. Fang was now 17 and I was 15. He looked at me with worry yet i could see it wasnt patronizing, he wasnt thinking of me as a little kid. I remembered when we were younger, how he had looked at me the same way when i had tried to find my mum back in the cabe when Max had dissipeared from us.

"It's Iggy" I whispered.

"What about him?" He asked.

"His expirerary date showed up about a week ago" I whispered and he froze.

It felt good to tell someone. It was silent as Fang digested it all.

"It'll be ok, we'll find a way to fix it" he soothed.

We just sat there for what seemed like forever until we noticed school would have finished by now so we hurried home.

We got home and Max's mum was the only one there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"At the hospital" she said softly, looking like she had been crying.

"What happened?" Fang asked.

"It's Iggy. He was hit by a car" she said but didn't get to finish her sentence because Fang and I were gone.

**Fang's POV**

We arrived at the hospital and saw the rest of the flock standing around a very battered and well dead looking Iggy.

"What happened?" I asked and they all looked over at Nudge and I.

"We're have you two been?" Max snapped accusingly at us and I just shrugged.

"We were coming home from school and he got hit. It just happed so fast" Ella cried.

"We got him here and they tried everything but they lost him for a few minutes" Gazzy said with teary eyes.

"What do you mean lost him? Nudge squeaked.

"As in he died. But its ok they managed to bring him back with CPR and those shock things" Gazzy said.

"You don't think…." Nudge looked up at me with hope in her eyes.

My heart jumped. Was it possible?

Nudge walked over to Iggy and the others looked at her with confusion and I prayed she was right. She nudged him and lifted up his hair exposing his neck. His bare neck.

"Oh my god, Fang!" she squealed.

"I know" I said, shaking, my heart feeling weak.

Iggy had technically died so his date had gone.

Nudge threw herself at me and hugged me.

"He's going to be ok" she cried and I felt my own eyes sting with tears.

"I know" I said with a shaky voice.

She pulled back, her arms still around my neck and mine around her waist.

"It's going to be ok" she whispered and I forgot about the others.

Nudge's big brown eyes burned into mine and I smiled. Nudge was everything I wasn't and everything I wanted. I leaned down and kissed her, her lips formed a shocked O but then she kissed me back.


End file.
